


Not Now, Merrill

by ThedosianScholar



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedosianScholar/pseuds/ThedosianScholar
Summary: (Art) Merrill forgets to knock.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	Not Now, Merrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrothmothking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! Merrill was a lot of fun to add to this. I think she ships it ;)


End file.
